Sea of Glass
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: yaoi: Homura x Sanzo - Sanzo and his followers journey to the sea. Moving out on his own; Sanzo makes it to the shoreline. But in the quiet of the night, the blond was intercepted by…


Gensoumaden Saiyuki - Sea of Glass Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } 

Sea of Glass

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Minekura Kazuya ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I thought I could get some angst in action being a little weighed down myself. Well, I know I was happy about a couple of hours ago – and was hyper quite some time ago… (Thanks to the energizing drink I bought from Kumagorou (StrawberryKuma on LJ)… yeah, it was a good drink.)

Pairing: Homura x Sanzo

Summary: Sanzo and his followers journey to the sea. Moving out on his own; Sanzo makes it to the shoreline. But in the quiet of the night, the blond was intercepted by…

Note: TV series-verse.

_________________

It was night.

The stars swirled in the never-ending night sky… depthless, wide, ancient – very much like how the blond felt at the moment. He, the river drifter of his late Master, had seen a very short childhood – he had grown us so quickly. It was at quiet times like this, without the whining of that monkey, the sexcapades of their very favorite trilobite, and the smiling goodness of their third little pig that killed the wolf that Genjo Sanzo could clearly ponder the many things in his mind.

There were times when he just didn't think either. These were the times he looked at and admired nature.

They were at the sea.

The blond breathed in the fresh breeze of the ocean and stared at the countless stars reflected in the water. His footwear in one hand, Sanzo paddled his feet in the warm water. It had been thoroughly warmed by the sun that day, and now it was providing warmth to all who sought it that night. He closed his eyes, enjoying that feeling of water and sand in his toes. The stars shone faintly onto the monk, turning him, momentarily into an—

"Angel."

"What did you say?" Now, this was unexpected. Meddling little idiot of a heretic.

"Nothing… I was just… I would say, musing?" Homura lifted a brow. Sanzo was not impressed.

"Right. You're implying it's a one to one," he replied smoothly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. After all; gods need their special little break times too."

"Hmph. Like I believe you." The monk folded his arms. Homura smirked at him, still standing a few feet from him. Before long, though, he began to move towards Sanzo, slowly, rather like a cat approaching a ball of wool.

"I can't change how you think, Konzen."

"Shut up and quit calling me that," Sanzo bit out. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy at the moment."

"Ooh… so, you would call staring at the stars and paddling in the water, busy? What a unique job description… Is this a perk of some kind?" Homura questioned, his voice mocking yet smooth. "Let me see… stand there and look lovely, make your companions die for you? If so, I should apply for it. Perhaps it would make me as sought after as Gackt, as you are."

"You're pissing me off." Sanzo started to leave, but the god intercepted him, grabbing at his wrist. Sanzo glared at him. "You're pissing me off… I mean it."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? I'm, after all, just another visitor to this sea, taking a break from my struggle against the people who ruined my love and my life. And you…" Homura leaned in, so closely that the monk could feel the god's breath on his ear as he blew into his hair; "You are foolish to be alone here. You should know that I'm capable not only of taking your life, but also your Sutra…"

He nodded to the surroundings. "I might not be alone… my men are starving… I shall not only take these two items. Do you understand?"

"You—"

The blond was now pissed beyond belief. He reached for his gun and fired it at Homura, who dodged it reflectively. The god smirked as he darted backward, forward again as the blond swung his fist at him. The forward leap surprised Sanzo a little, he expecting Homura to back out of an unfair fight. It was dishonorable… and Homura was an honorable man, or wasn't he?

Violet eyes darted around the horizon of sand. No signs of life. Good.

He fired a few more rounds at the annoying god. Homura grinned and dodged again, enjoying himself thoroughly. Of course, that meant that Sanzo had to reload again. Not good.

"Damn."

"Well… I see you're weaponless now. It's my chance," Homura laughed.

"You wouldn't," Sanzo replied dryly. "You're not really that dishonorable… no, wait. You are. Punk."

"Saying so when I have the advantage, Konzen?"

"You pissed me off first."

"Hmm… so I did," Homura smirked. "What will you do about it?"

"Send you to hell?"

Homura burst into a round of hearty laughter. "Ah, I can see now why your teammates would go through that hell for you. You really have a magnetic personality now, don't you? But anyway, I'm not interested in the Sutra at the moment…"

"More like you're interested in my body?" the blond bluntly voiced his thoughts.

"Ah… now that you mentioned it."

"I'll kill you."

"It's been an insightful chat, Konzen," Homura dropped his guard. He began to walk past the blond. "Goodbye, monk… I'll come back for the Sutra. And maybe even Son Goku." He winked, and hazarded a quick pat on the blond's buttocks.

Sanzo swerved violently and fired a blank shot at the god, who warped into thin air, his laughter hanging on to the breeze.

"Che. Dirty bastard." Sanzo preened himself, straightening his robe. This was one reason why he hated gods. Gods were ridiculous people who told others what to do, and some gods were just plain annoying and vulgar. And he hated heretics too, damn them all. Fighting god his ass.

He sat down on the sand, watching the sea roll in. It didn't matter if he got wet this time, he was alone anyway. There was no one else to see his mask crack, and there was no one to see him as the river drifter he once was. Because, at the sight of rain, water and the sea, he was…

He smirked lightly, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the addictive, dangerous contents contained in the smoke. He could foresee Goku running around in the sunlit sand the very next day. He could see Hakkai smiling as he looked at the blue skies and commenting on the weather, he could see Hakuryuu flapping his wings and enjoying the breeze, and he could see Gojyo making passes at countless scantily clad women.

_Found again._

He recalled that his Master once told him, how the paper airplane could only fly in a blue sky. Perhaps that was true, but the night sea had its own charm and beauty. People, like the sea, don't truly change, although they do, in reality, in a different light. Sanzo would never admit it, he would say "I trust no one but myself, and love no one", but in his hearts of hearts, he'd admit that that wasn't exactly true. He trusted no one, but he loved the companionship he was so fortunate to have found. When Homura had said that he'd come for his pet, Sanzo was angry… well, technically annoyed, but still…

But still…

Ah, sometimes it was just not worth thinking at all. Sanzo continued to look at the starlit sky reflected in the glasslike sea, and his thoughts for the night melted away.

~END~

Note: Someone please tell me I'm an idiot. That was SO mushy, even I was at the verge of throwing up. Oh c'mon! Sanzo, sweet? Blah! *Smacks self* I know this was short, but I had to make it that way. It's more amusing this way. Homura's playful, not mean. It's great to get Sanzo riled up, too. Mwarr! He's such a cat sometimes. Meow ha, meow hoo hoo haa ha ha! Take that, Takatori!


End file.
